Love Sick
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, 18 tahun. Perempuan yang terdampar di Uchiha Mansion setelah ditawari pekerjaan sebagai maid oleh Uchiha Itachi agar merawatnya saat terbaring sakit dan divonis tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Itachi hanya orang sakitkan? Tapi kok permintaanya- / "Aku ingin melihatmu memuaskan dirimu sendiri dihadapanku." / Loh kok absurd? / OS!ITAHINA


Hinata Hyuuga, 18 tahun. Perempuan yang terdampar di Uchiha Mansion setelah ditawari pekerjaan sebagai maid oleh Uchiha Itachi agar merawatnya saat terbaring sakit dan divonis tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Itachi hanya orang sakitkan? Tapi kok permintaanya- / "Aku ingin melihatmu memuaskan dirimu sendiri dihadapanku." / Loh kok absurd?

.

.

.

_**Love Sick**_

_**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**JURUKETIK by ShokunDayo**_

_**Rated : M-M-M-MA KALAU BISA MAAAAH~**_

_**Inspired by The Perverted Daddy Long-Legs - Kamon Saeko (atau lebih tepatnya saya CUMA juru ketik deskripsi gambar terus ditranslate jadi kalimat sama dibikin straight~ as usual soalnya ini komik YAOI!)**_

_**Pair: Hinata Hyuuga x Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Plotless, Lemon kilat, rush plot jadi banyak plothole, dll. Cuma selingan iseng dikala writer kena block fanfiction berseri yang lain.**_

_**DLDR**_

.

.

.

"A-ano-" Mendadak gugup, Hinata mencengkram kembali apron baju maid miliknya yang menjuntai kebawah namun tak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Tertatih-tatih mengikuti wanita setengah baya yang berjalan cepat walau menggunakan _highheels _hitam yang terpasang apik dikaki rampingnya, Hinata lagi-lagi menundukan wajahnya yang sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus. Oh ayolah, siapa juga bisa berjalan dengan wajah wajar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan rok super-minim seperti ini. Dan untungnya selama perjalanan menyusuri lorong panjang mansion milik sang 'bos baru'-nya, Hinata tidak sekalipun berpapasan dengan orang lainnya yang mungkin saja berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_san." _Hinata mencicit, mencoba untuk memanggil sang pengantar yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Masih tetap berjalan dengan tenang, akhirnya kepalanya sedikit menenggok kebelakang merespon panggilan nyaris-tak-terdengar yang Hinata layangkan padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat _to the point. _

Hinata kembali mengigit bibirnya hingga bengkak dan sedikit memerah karena darah yang tertahan pada satu bagian. Menggulum kembali pertanyaan yang berenang-renang dalam otaknya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras hingga beberapa anak rambut yang telah diikat tinggi keatas jatuh membingkai wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi." Bungkam, Hinata enggan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah diurut berdasarkan urutan prioritasnya. Sang wanita didepannya pun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kedepan tanpa mengindahkan Hinata yang mulai tinggal landas ke dunianya sendiri.

Ditengah perasaan mencoba mensyukuri apa yang 'sedang' terjadi padanya. Hinata dikejutkan dengan jarak antara dia dan sang pengantar yang tiba-tiba terbentang lebar. Berlari-lari hingga roknya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela rakrasa penuh ukiran bergaya eropa kuno. Hinata harus mengejar Tsunade yang sudah berbelok menuju lorong yang lain saat dirinya sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia ciptaannya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Hinata sebenarnya juga tak tahu-menahu, kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar ditengah mansion raksasa milik keluarga Uchiha seperti ini. Menjadi maid dengan iming-iming gaji banyak nol-nya dan ditawarkan langsung oleh Tsunade yang datang ke flat kumuhnya menggunakan limosin hitam mengkilat. Tawaran yang tak mungkin Hinata tolak mengingat kebutuhan hidupnya yang mulai mencekik walaupun sudah bekerja serabutan setelah keluar dari panti asuhan saat berumur genap 18 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tawaran untuk merawat sang bos-Uchiha Itachi- yang terbaring sakit diranjangnya dan divonis tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

_"_Aku senang sekali kau menerima tawaran menjadi maid untuk merawatku." Sapanya riang begitu aku memasuki ruangannya mengikuti Tsunade-_san _yang langsung undur diri setelah menyelesaikan tugas mengantarnya.

Mereduksi jarak yang ada, aku mengambil posisi disampingnya. Membungkukan badanku sedikit-aku tidak mau rokku tersikap keatas karena gerakan salamku-, aku mengamati profil sang Uchiha sulung yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Dengan wajah tampan karya pahat tangan Tuhan tanpa cela. Yah, walaupun aku tak menyangkal ada sedikit kerutan dibagian matanya, tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya yang membuatnya beberapa kali bertengger dicover majalah bisnis ataupun fashion-halo dunia, model bukan, artis apalagi kenapa bisa nyasar dimajalah fashion yang _booming _dikalangan wanita-wanita muda-. Mata onyx sekelam malam yang bisa membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan terseret _blackhole _akan pesona tanpa batasnya. Bibir tipis semerah cherry-ya Tuhan, dia laki-laki- yang membuat para wanita yang melihatnya menampilkan wajah-wajah bernafsu ingin melumatnya. Rambut hitam kelimisnya yang panjang diikat longgar mengalahkan rambut-rambut ambasador artis-artis produk shampo. Tubuhnya yang mirip model hidup patung-patung dewa-dewa kebanggaan bangsa Yunani tersembunyi apik dibalik piyama hitam sutra berharga ratusan ribu yen miliknya. Ditambah dengan kepintarannya, jabatannya, pundi-pundi emasnya, yang membuat banyak wanita takluk akan kesempurnaan miliknya dan banyak pula orang tua yang menginginkannya menjadi menantunya. Tetapi manusia mana ada yang sempurna, seperti dia. Siapa yang tahu, bahwa orang paling sempurna sepertinya ternyata mengidap penyakit mematikan yang membuatnya hanya bisa bertahan hidup beberapa saat lagi. Ironis.

"Hinata?" Aku terkesiap mendengar dirinya memanggil namaku. Oh tidak, kurasa dia mulai risih akan tatapan penuh perhitungan yang aku layangkan padanya. Meminta maaf dengan kikuk, aku membuka sesi perkenalanku dengannya.

"Perkenankan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Se-senang bisa melayani anda." Okay, pilihan kata-kata yang ambigu ditambah sedikit tergagap. Aku memang tak bisa berbicara lancar dengan orang yang baru kukenal. "Se-semoga kedatangan saya dapat sedikit membantu anda, Tuan Uchiha." Mengigit bibir bawahku, aku tak menyadari tatapan penuh hasrat yang dilayangkannya padaku karena terlalu sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahku yang malu kepergok memperhatikan dirinya.

"Itachi saja." Potongnya menganti panggilan formalku yang sempat kuucapkan. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, sebelum akhirnya melihat kode yang dia berikan dengan menepuk sisi samping tempat tidur mewahnya agar aku duduk disampingnya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" Mencoba bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untuk sedikit meringankan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya aku mendudukan pantatku tepat disampingnya. Wangi parfume beraroma memabukan menerpa indra penciumanku sedetik setelah jarakku semakin dekat dengannya, membuat kepalaku sedikit pening dimabuk kepayang.

"Aku lapar." Ujarnya lembut yang ditangkap oleh gendang telingaku dengan baik. Menengok ke arah nakas berbahan jati terbaik disebalh ranjangnya. Diatasnya terdapat nampan tertata rapi bubur dengan beberapa lauk ringan sebagai pendampingnya. Aku mengambilkannya sebelum akhirnya menempatkannya diatas pangkuan Itachi-_san. _Tidak ada tanggapan, hanya mata onyxnya yang terpaku padaku membuatku sedikit kelabakan gugup dibuatnya.

"I-Itachi-_sama, _ma-makanannya?" Berusaha mendistraksi fokusnya padaku dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang telah kuberikan. Aku melihatnya menggeleng pelan, sebelum akhirnya memberi titah mutlaknya padaku.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri. Suapi aku." Pintanya merajuk.

Menghela nafas panjang, mau tak mau aku menggerakan tanganku untuk memulai menyuapinya. Menyedok sedikit demi sedikit bubur yang masih panas, meniupinya singkat sebelum mengarahkannya pada mulutnya yang terbuka-tutup menelan makanannya.

"Ada untungnya juga ya aku sakit." Jelasnya gamblang ditengah-tengah acara makannya membuatku membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar kaget akan statment ngawurnya. Mana ada orang sakit malah beruntung?

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu Itachi-_sama." _Menimpali omongan ngawurnya, aku mengambil serbet yang tersedia dinampan untuk mengusap beberapa bekas bubur yang tertinggal disisi bibirnya.

"Tapi dengan begitu kau mau merawatku. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Instingku tidak pernah salah loh!" Menjelaskan dengan senyum lembut yang terulas dibibirnya-beneran sakit nggak sih?-, Itachi mengusap puncak kepalaku membuat beberapa rambut yang kuikat sedikit berantakan dibuatnya.

Menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai merona merah karena perlakuan lembutnya. Berpura-pura fokus pada makanan panas yang sedang kutiupi. Aku memutus kontak mataku dengannya agar tak terseret makin parah kedalam pesonanya.

Belum habis setengah, Itachi menolak untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Melirik ke arah wadah berisi buah anggur hijau yang disediakan sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut. Dia memerintahkanku untuk mengupasnya dan sekali lagi menyuapinya.

Patuh terhadap perintahnya-kalian bercanda, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan-. Aku mengerjakan semuanya sesuai yang dimintanya, mengupasnya dan menyuapinya hanya satu tindakan yang diluar perkiraanku. Saat tanganku terjulur menyuapinya dengan buah yang sudah selesai kukupas, bukan hanya buahnya yang masuk dalam mulutnya tetapi ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku juga tak luput dari kulumannya.

"I-itachi-_sama!" _Terpekik karena realita yang sedang kualami. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku kembali. Gagal, rupanya pergelangan tanganku sudah lebih dulu berada dalam cengkraman tangannya.

"Hnn-" Aku membungkam mulutku sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa mulai terdengar rintihan-rintihan erotis saat lidah lunaknya menjilati jari jemariku, terkadang menghisapnya dan mengigitnya menghantarkan reaksi aneh yang membuat mataku berkunang-kunang.

Akhirnya dia melepas tanganku, diiringi bunyi 'plop' pelan saat tanganku keluar dari mulutnya walau masih terhubung dengan benang saliva yang masih bertaut selama jarak tanganku dengan mulutnya masih terlampau dekat. Berusaha memperbaiki tensi udara yang menguar panas disekitarku. Aku memalingkan mukaku, menarik tanganku dan menyembunyikan keduanya dibalik pangkuan pahaku.

"Manis-" _Kami-sama! _Ada apa ini? Kenapa darahku berdesir penuh hasrat dan detak jantungku ribut sekali seperti ini. Oh ayolah! Sedikit bekerja sama denganku. Yang dimaksud manis itu anggurnya bukan tanganku. Jangan ke-geer-an seperti ini!

Membereskan peralatan makan yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya dan berusaha berlalu sekalian mendinginkan kepalaku yang mulai menampilkan proyeksi gambar butuh sensor yang tiba-tiba diputar secara berulang-ulang. Aku akui aku bukan gadis _innocent _seperti yang kalian kira. Aku sudah genap delapan belas tahun, dan SIAPA SIH ORANG GILA yang akan menolak akan pesona tebar feromon yang disebarkannya? Aku yang belum terbiasa dengan aksi tebar pesona ini mana kuat dengan hal begituan?

Pikiranku kalut, kacau! Hari pertama bekerja saja sudah begini, bahkan belum ada satu jam bersamanya. _Kami-sama, _berilah aku kekuatan untuk dapat melewati ini semua! Jeritku meracau dalam hati tidak sadar bahwa aku belum meninggalkan tempatku berdiri sama sekali bahkan langkahku telah dihentikan secara paksa karena pegangannya pada pinggangku.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun." Ucapnya sembari mendengus menertawakan tingkahku yang asyik berkutat dengan duniaku sendiri.

Aku terkesiap, begitu sadar bahwa dirinya sudah membenamkan kepalanya dibelakang punggungku. Aku panik, sedikit meronta tetapi tak menimbulkan perlawanan yang signifikan dibanding tangannya yang terpahat otot bisep dan trisep dengan baik buah hasil _body building_nya selama ini.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Meletakan nampan kembali diatas nakas-dengan tubuh gemetaran aku tak tahu sampai kapan tanganku bisa menahannya-, bulu kudukku berdiri merasakan jari-jemarinya yang mengelusi punggungku sepanjang garis tulang belakangku.

"Ada." Ucapnya datar, membalikan badanku menghadapnya, menghujamku dengan pandangan mata penuh keseriusan. Aku menelan ludahku, firasatku mengatakan kejadian buruk akan datang menimpaku saat ini dan detik ini juga.

"Ap-apa?" Tanyaku mencicit, menggeliat tidak nyaman saat kedua tangannya mulai memijat pundakku pelan.

"Mansturbasi didepanku." Perintahnya sok ngebos-dan nyatanya emang bosku!-.

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang-"

"Maaf sepertinya aku salah menerima pekerjaan ini." Tancap gas secepatnya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju pintu besar satu-satunya akses keluar dari sana.

"Hina-ugghh-" Menengok kebelakang karena mendengar rintihan kesakitan darinya. Aku hampir saja meloncat, memasang wajah pucat penuh kesakitan dengan tangan yang mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat disana. Tindakan yang langsung menghipnotisku untuk sesegera mungkin menghampirinya.

"I-Itachi-_sama? _Oh Tuhan! Ha-haruskah kupanggilkan dokter?" Panik, hampir saja aku menekan _interphone _yang tersedia disana, tetapi sebelum dapat melaksanakan niatku, tangannya yang besar mengenggam pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku untuk menekan tombol suara yang sudah beberapa cm didepannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku-ugh! Penyakitku ini menjadikanku egois seperti ini." Jabarnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal membuatku ketakutan jika malaikat pencabut nyawa datang saat ini juga. "Tapi kalau kau melakukannya mungkin aku-"

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kulakukan!" Sambarku cepat karena perasaan panik, khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dengan satu proklamasi yang kulakukan dimulailah pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya. Memuaskan sang Uchiha sulung dengan pertunjukan panas secara langsung didepannya.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_sama, _anda tak perlu mengirimkan buket mawar dan hadiah itu setiap hari kedepan apartemenku." Membenahi celana dalam yang tadi sempat Hinata lepas saat menunjukan permainan panasnya didepan sang majikan, Hinata mencoba menasihatiku perihal kelakuan Itachi yang selalu mengirimkan buket mawar beserta beberapa hadiah kecil dibarengi sepucuk surat tanda terima kasih setiap kali dirinya kembali ke apartemen pada malam hari.

Mengerjapkan matanya pelan-masih terpukau akan beberapa adegan syur yang barusan tersaji didepannya-. Itachi mencoba mencerna perkataan yang Hinata lontarkan, maksudnya? Dia tidak boleh mengirimkannya begitu? Hinata tidak suka dengan hadiah yang dia kirimkan?

"Kau merasa terganggu?" Itachi masih tidak fokus, aroma keringat Hinata beserta parfume lavender yang Hinata gunakan masih membuat pikirannya kabur. Memandang noda yang Hinata buat diatas selimutnya, rasanya Itachi ingin merasakan cairan kental yang terbuang sia-sia itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, memuaskan rasa dahaganya akan rasa original milik Hinata.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata mengambil selimut yang sempat dinodai olehnya, membuat Itachi memasang wajah kecewa karena lagi-lagi tak dapat bermain-main dengan cairan yang ditinggalkannya. Membawanya kearah bak tempat menampung pakaian kotor. "Da-daripada hadiah, bagaimana kalau anda sendiri yang mengunjungi keapartemenku, hm?" Tawar Hinata yang disambut dengan mata berbinar penuh minat oleh Itachi.

"Boleh?" Satu kata mewakili segala pertanyaan. Tersenyum menenangkan, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan mengungkapkan persetujuan akan undangannya pada sang majikan.

Duduk disamping Itachi yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang menunggu diajak main oleh sang pemilik. Penuh damba dengan gurat kebahagian yang memenuhi wajahnya. Yah, Hinata tak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan ajakan untuk bertandang ke apartemen kumuhnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin bersemangat untuk bertahan hidup seperti ini.

"Huum, ta-tapi jika Itachi-_sama _tidak keberatan untuk bertandang keapartemen kumuhku. Oh ya! Dengan syarat kalau anda sudah lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku yakin Itachi-_sama _bisa sembuh kok!" Mengepalkan tangan didada berusaha memberi semangat pada Itachi yang masih terduduk tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Kening Hinata berkerut melihat tatapan Itachi yang berganti penuh penyesalan dan ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Itachi-_sama? _Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran akan perubahan _mood _sang pria yang berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Seratus persen _glommy _dengan tekanan aura tak menyenangkan dimana-mana.

"Hinata sebenarnya aku-" Ucapnya terhenti. Itachi memejamkan matanya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Hinata semakin _clueless _akan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hinata, bisakah kau kembali melakukan_nya _sekarang?" Pintanya memelas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya mansturbasi?" Pertanyaan retoris, karena tak membutuhkan jawaban lagi saat sang Uchiha sulung menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan tebakan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi-"

"_Please-" _Itachi menyelanya, mengandalkan senjata tatapan mana-bisa-ditolak- yang terpancar langsung menyerang titik lemah hati penuh kepolosan milik Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mendengus, mengaku kalah dan menyerah karena lagi-lagi dirinya hanyut dalam keinginan seenak jidat halus sang penerus utama keluarga Uchiha.

Memanjat ranjang untuk segera naik keatas dan mengambil posisi tepat didepan Itachi yang masih duduk manis didepannya. Hinata segera menurunkan celana dalamnya, mempertontonkan daerah paling sensitifnya yang masih berkilat karena bekas permainannya sendiri beberapa saat yang lalu setelah membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Mengigiti bibir bawahnya untuk membungkam desahan erotis yang sesekali dilontarkannya, menutup matanya agar tak mendapati perubahan ekspresi sang Uchiha yang kadang-kadang seperti ingin menerkamnya dan membuat gerakan menggoda seperti menjilati bibirnya, semua adalah kegiatan wajib yang Hinata lakoni saat melakukan pekerjaan utamanya.

Tangan berhias jari-jemari lentiknya mulai menggarap daging sebesar kacang yang berada ditengah-tengah kewanitaannya. Sembari salah satu tangannya bekerja untuk menggoda dirinya sendiri, tangannya yang lain membungkam erat mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam desahan yang hendak keluar dari dirinya setiap kegiatan rutin ini berlangsung. Kadang secara tak sengaja Hinata memasukkan jari-jarinya sendiri kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya, menjilatinya tanpa tahu bahwa Itachi terus memfokuskan mata onyxnya untuk merekam setiap detik perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang erotis.

Hinata mencoba membuka matanya mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Tuannya. Tindakan yang salah karena pemandangan didepannya membuat wajahnya terbakar habis. Terlukis apik di iris amnesthynya seorang Uchiha Itachi yang memandanganya lapar dengan lidah yang sesekali keluar membasahi bibirnya yang sebenarnya tidak kering. Tanpa Hinata duga, tiba-tiba Itachi menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat, mengeluarkan jari-jari yang dikulumnya dan mengantinya dengan satu suapan penuh bibir seksi yang tiba-tiba meraup bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasakan ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Itachi seketika terbelalak kaget. Hell, bukan hanya ciuman biasa tetapi deep kiss yang mampu melelehkan siapapun yang sedang berdansa lidah dengannya. Hinata harusnya tidak heran mengingat semua kesempurnaan yang Itachi miliki pasti bukan sekali-dua kali dirinya mampu membuai wanita diatas ranjang. Tapi tetap saja! Inikan pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hinata terpaku, tubuhnya kaku bagai papan triplek walau tidak sampai menurunkan nafsu Itachi untuk terus menyentuh Hinata. Ciumannya masih panas, diselingi dengan tidak rela Itachi melepasnya karena butuh pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Lidahnya menyapu semua rongga mulut Hinata tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, seringkali menjaili lidahnya dengan menautkannya satu sama lain. Bertukar saliva tanpa rasa jijik hingga terkadang setetes-dua tetes mengalir melalui sela-sela bibir yang saling menempel.

Tangannya yang hangat dan besar menjelajah dari luar baju seragam maid yang dipakai oleh Hinata. Menemukan gundukan besar yang kemudian diremasnya perlahan sebelum tangannya yang lain membuka resleting yang ada dipunggung Hinata secara perlahan-lahan. Menyadari bahwa bajunya tersikap, dengan panic Hinata mencoba melawan. Gagal total! Hinata semakin meragukan informasi kesehatan yang didapatnya. Mana ada orang sakit sekuat ini?

Hinata semakin kelabakan saat tahu bahwa tangan yang meremas dadanya sudah kembali mendarat didekat kewanitaannya yang terbuka lebar. Jaraknya yang dekat dengan Itachi membuat sang bos dengan mudah mengapit kaki-kaki Hinata dengan miliknya agar terus terbuka lebar sementara dia menggarapnya. Oh—GOD! OH MY GOD! Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti?

"Ahh—" Satu desahan seksi nan lirih lolos dari bibirnya yang sudah bengkak saat merasakan jari panjang milik Uchiha sulung menerobos liang kewanitaannya. "Ahh—Ja-jangan—" Lebih keras lagi saat Hinata merasakan tekstur ramping, panjang, hangat yang mengobok-obok daerah sensitifnya. Memijat dindingnya secara berlahan sebelum akhirnya menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk menemaninya.

Itachi tak mempedulikan rintihan dan tolakan yang Hinata lontarkan. Dirinya sudah terlena dengan aroma memabukan yang dikuarkan Hinata. Aroma lavender bercampur keringat yang membuat libidonya semakin berpacu mencoba menjebol alam sadarnya. Walau tindakannya patut diacungi jempol karena masih membiarkan kejantanannya tetap bersarang ditempat yang aman walau sepertinya sudah mulai terasa sempit dan basah didalamnya.

"Ah Hinata, begitu hangatnya didalammu. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila berada didalam dirimu." Bisik Itachi seduktif ditelinga Hinata.

"Noo—Jangan—Shh—" Hinata yang mulai tak sadarkan diri mendesah liar menggeliat kekanan dan kekiri dipelukan Itachi apalagi dikompori oleh bisikan nakal Itachi yang barusan didengarnya. _Milik Itachi? Didalamnya?_ Oh, bagaimana penasarannya Hinata nanti! Menjambaki rambut panjang Itachi dan membawanya kedalam rengkuhannya. Hinata membiarkan Itachi untuk memberikan beberapa hickey di kulit putih sekitar dada dan lehernya setelah baju seragam yang dipakainya semakin turun menuruni tubuh mulusnya akibat resletingnya yang sukses dibuka oleh Itachi. Hinata tak sepenuhnya telanjang, tetapi visualisasi Hinata dengan seragam carut marut, rambut sedikit berantakan, wajah merah padam, mata berair dan mulut yang terbuka dengan sedikit saliva yang keluar dari sisi-sisinya menambah nilai keerotisan pemandangan itu sendiri. Mau tak mau memacu birahi Itachi untuk menggerakan tempo jarinya lebih cepat memaksa Hinata untuk segera menggapai puncak.

"I-Itachi-_sama_—Aaah—a-aku mau keluar." Hinata menjerit nyaring saat mencapai puncak dan tak sadar bahwa dirinya menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri untuk menghujamkan jari yang ada dikewanitaannya lebih dalam. Tergeletak lelah sembari terengah-engah mencoba menstabilkan tarikan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Disisi lain Itachi tercengang akan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Menarik keluar jarinya diiringi bunyi 'plop' pelan. Itachi mengamati jari-jarinya yang lengket akan cairan cinta milik Hinata. Mendekatkan jari-jarinya untuk diendus, Itachi tak segan-segan mengulum tangannya sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasa cairan milik Hinata yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya. Manis—Itachi suka, suka sekali. Ah gawat! Setelah ini pasti Itachi ketagihan akan rasanya. Bagaimana caranya membujuk sang gadis untuk terus memenuhi rasa dahaganya kalau sudah seperti ini?

"I-Itachi-_sama_—" Panggilan lirih yang seperti bisikan dari Hinata mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali." Itachi membantu Hinata untuk kembali membenarkan posisinya agar terduduk, sebelum mencuri satu kecupan kecil dibibirnya. "Kau hangat, dikamar yang dingin ini hanya kau yang hangat." Gumamnya pelan sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya.

"Please—" Hinata menarik piyama milik Itachi, membuat Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang penuh Tanya pada Hinata.

"Huh? Hinata?"

"Kumohon—masuki aku disini dengan milikmu." Hinata berceloteh lirih dengan seluruh keberaniannya, membuka pahanya lagi untuk memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang basah akan cairannya sendiri. "Lekaslah sembuh dan sentuh aku—" Pintanya yang dibalas Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"HINAAATAA!" Itachi meneriakan namanya, segera menindih Hinata dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang tersiksa karena sempitnya celana yang dipakainya. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling Itachi segera menghujamkan batangnya dalam liang hangat kewanitaan milik Hinata. Memompanya dengan penuh nafsu tidak mempedulikan bahwa cairan kental berwarna merah mulai menuruni paha Hinata.

Disisi lain Hinata yang terkejut sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang kewanitaannya walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu keperawanannya dijebol secara paksa oleh sang majikan. Kekagetannya akan kondisi Itachi yang tiba-tiba sehat dan bisa melakukan aktivitas bercinta dengannya. Ke-kenapa bisa? Bukankah keadaan tubuh Itachi sedang lemah karena sekarat? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia berada diatasnya dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar?

"Kau hebat Hin—Aku bisa masuk sampai dalam." Bisik Itachi ditelinga Hinata dengan nada nakal sebelum melumat daun telinga Hinata dan memainkannya dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi paha Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk membuka kakinya lebar-lebar hingga terkadang Hinata bisa merasakan kedua testis milik Itachi menabrak bibir luar kewanitaannya.

Hinata tidak merespon, masih bingung akan situasi yang sedang menimpanya. Sampai kemudian dirinya mampu memproses informasi dengan baik. _HELL_! Jangan bilang—

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—sshh"

OH TIDAK-TIDAK! Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Mempelototkan matanya lebar-lebar Hinata dengan segera mencoba meringsek menjauh walau sia-sia karena tangan-tangan kekar milik Itachi yang semula memborgol pahanya sudah berganti tempat menahan pinggangnya. Bukan hanya menahan, tapi juga menariknya turun agar kejantanannya terhujam semakin dalam.

"Aku keluarr—"

"JANGAAAAN DIDALAAAAMM!" Hinata berteriak histeris memperingatkan Itachi agar tak mengeluarkan benih dirinya didalam rahimnya. Sesaat setelah menutup matanya karena tiba-tiba Itachi menyerang lehernya, sang gadis dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi perutnya. Diiringi isak-tangis Hinata yang merasa dikhianati, Itachi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang dibarengi dengan melelehnya cairan kental hasil permainan panas mereka.

"Hinata—" Itachi tersadar akan kekhilafannya, memandang horor Hinata yang menangis terisak sembari membenahi bajunya yang berantakan sambil memunggungi sang majikan, Itachi mencoba menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada sang perempuan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Hinata meraung murka saat Itachi mencoba menyentuh tangannya. Disisi lain wajah Itachi pucat pasi ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Hinata sekarang. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia telah berhasil merusak kepercayaan sang gadis yang sedang memunggunginya dengan membohonginya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku mempunyai alasan untuk—"

"HENTIKAN! AKU TAHU AKU MISKIN! KAU TAHU AKU PASTI TIDAK BISA MENOLAK PEKERJAAN INI! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU TENTANG PENYAKITMU UCHIHA-SAMA! KALAU DARI AWAL MEMANG INI YANG KAU INGINKAN. SELAMAT! KAU BERHASIL!" Kemudian Hinata tertawa dengan nada sakartis. Buru-buru Hinata bangkit untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang mulai dilaknatnya ini.

"HINATAAA—"

BRUUUUK—

Baru beberapa langkah dia berlari tiba-tiba dibelakangnya terdengar suara gedebug benda besar yang terjatuh. Dengan penasaran, Hinata sempat menengokan kepalanya kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati sang tuan terjatuh dari kasurnya terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bohong—" Hinata bergumam lirih sebelum berlari menghampiri Itachi yang terkulai lemas dilantai."I-Itachi-sama, kau kenapa? TSUNADE-SAAAN! SIAPA SAJAAA TOLOOOOONG!" Berteriak panic berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Hinata merangkul Itachi yang mulai bernafas berat dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lemah.

"Hi-Hinata—dengarkan aku—" Seketika Hinata menghentikan jeritan minta tolongnya. Mendengarkan Itachi yang bernafas tersenggal-senggal. Hinata memasang telinganya baik-baik mencoba agar tidak ada satu pun kata yang akan terlewatkan bila Itachi memulai kalimatnya.

"A-aku minta maaf—Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. Melihatmu setiap hari mengantarkan koran dengan semangat dan selalu tersenyum tulus adalah salah satu harapanku saat aku berputus asa. Kau menyelamatkanku berkali-kali. Maaf, aku menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatmu selalu didekatku. Tapi percayalah, aku tak mau menyakitimu—" Aku sang sulung Uchiha dengan terbata-bata sebelum menutup kedua kelopaknya pelan membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Itachi-sama aku memaafkanmu—buka-lah matamu—tidak—jangaaan—JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Berteriak sembari mengenggam tangan Itachi. Hinata menyesali keacuhannya karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi terlebih dahulu.

Kenapa? Kenapa Itachi meninggalkannya? Apanya yang menyelamatkan! Terbalik tahu! Malah Hinata yang diselamatkan oleh Itachi, hidupnya yang selalu dingin menjadi lebih hangat semenjak kedatangan Itachi. Kalau begini, sudah terlambatkah bagi Hinata untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai sang majikan? Apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua?

.

.

.

"Karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba, sepertinya punggung Itachi-_sama _kaku dan akhirnya keseleo." Membenarkan posisi kacamata yang dipakainya. Tsunade merapikan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh Itachi yang terbaring pingsan dengan wajah kesakitan diranjang.

"HAH?"

"Ini hukuman bagi orang sehat yang berpura-pura mempunyai penyakit mematikan." Tersenyum geli kepada Hinata yang masih dilanda kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan perihal sakit Itachi yang diketahuinya setelah Hinata menangis meraung-raung dan berteriak minta tolong sehingga dengan gerak cepat dirinya mendatangkan tenaga medis untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatan tuannya.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan penyakit mematikannya?" Hinata bertanya kembali. Masih sedikit _clueless _dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Tsunade. Jadi Itachi hanya menderita sakit punggung karena keseleo? Loh jadi—

"Kalau yang itu sudah sembuh semenjak kau datang." Tsunade tersenyum meyakinkan, menepuk pundak Hinata pelan sebelum melenggang keluar kamar. _'Itu hanya deman cinta' _sang wanita pirang menambahkan dalam hati. Terkikik geli mengingat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan sang boss saat dilanda demam asmara. Menutup pintu pelan, Tsunade meninggalkan kedua sejoli agar segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tsunade menghela nafas kembali bekerja mencoba mengisi kekosongan perusahaan saat masa-masa dimana Itachi berpura-pura sakit.

"Syu-syukurlah—Itachi-_sama_ akan terus hidup—" Menangis karena senang, Hinata menghapus air mata yang meleleh turun dikedua pipi gembilnya. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Itachi yang masih terbaring pingsan disampingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mata Itachi yang tertutup mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Hinata yang masih belum menyiapkan mental setelah permainan panas yang barusan terjadi dan pemahamannya akan dirinya yang mencintai sang majikan terkejut sebelum akhirnya menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hi-Hinata—AW!" Itachi mencoba segera bangun walau akhirnya merintih pelan karena punggungnya yang masih sakit.

"I-Itachi-_sama_—jangan memaksakan diri—uhff—" Tiba-tiba Itachi menubrukan dirinya pada diri Hinata. Merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, Itachi menarik Hinata untuk turut berbaring diatas dadanya.

"A-aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku." Itachi memeluknya erat seolah-olah tak rela untuk melepasnya lagi. "Aku kira kau akan membenciku." Menciumi surai indigo Hinata yang sedikit berantakan, Itachi menghirup semua aroma lembut yang membuatnya terlena untuk mengisi penuh paru-parunya, tangannya bergerilya menyentuh semua bagian yang bisa dijangkaunya, takut kalau semua ini hanya halusinasinya.

"Ti-tidak kok—" Hinata membalas dengan malu-malu masih teringat akan kenangan dimana dirinya mengamuk dihadapan sang boss dengan tidak elitnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, sepertinya aku keterlaluan." Kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pelukan erat sang Uchiha. Hinata mulai membalasnya saat kedua tangannya mulai melingkari punggungnya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Sahut Itachi tegas melonggarkan pelukannya. Onyxnya menatap nyalang amnesthy Hinata yang memandangnya takut dan berkaca-kaca.

"EH?"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan karena kau hampir membuatku mati dengan mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku! Oh—Hinata! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku jadi gila karenamu." Lanjut Itachi membuat rona merah diwajah Hinata semakin ketara. Kalau dibiarkan begini terus, tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga warna merah menjadi permanen dipipinya.

"Makanya itu kau berbohong dan berpura-pura sakit?" Tanya Hinata retoris yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Itachi. "Ka-kau tidak memberitahuku." Hinata menambahkan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu membuat Itachi mengeram karena nafsu ingin menciumnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm?" Itachi menggosokan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mancung milik Hinata. Membuat Hinata terkekeh geli sebelum menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata yang tertutup poni ratanya. "Bisakah seorang mesum seperti aku ini menjadi suamimu?" Tanya Itachi nakal sebelum mencuri satu kecupan kecil pada bibir Hinata yang terbuka karena kaget. Biar saja, dari awal Itachi memang tak berniat menjadikan Hinata kekasih. Tapi Itachi sangat berminat menjadikan Hinata istrinya.

.

.

.

As always nggak direread lagi jadi kalau ada yang aneh ya udah aneh.

Jujur banyak komik ONESHOOT Yaoi yang bagus-bagus. Picisan tapi menarik buat disimak, makanya kadang Shokun suka banget jadi juru ketik buat ngedeskripsiin yang ada dikomik jadi suatu kalimat. Walau kadang ada yang diubah sana-sini terutama couplenya dijadiin straight. Jadi kalau sama banget ya? Kan syudah dibilang kalau INSPIRED, BASED, DIILHAMI, DIKUTIP malah sekarang Shokun bilangnya sebagai JURU KETIK aja biar nggak ada yang nanya "kok sama persis?" ya iyalah CUMA DIKETIK ULANG~ YOLOOO~

Lebih enak buat gini loh, lihat gambar terus susun kalimat. Besok-besok gini aja ah, daripada bikin sendiri malah ngestuck sendiri. Kebiasaan.

Btw, Kripik dan Singkong please? Udah lama ndak bikin Rated M. Feelnya ilang bersama hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi #meh

Warm regrads, Sho-kun


End file.
